Goodnight And Go
by zabinisgirl
Summary: What happens when a Gryffindor meets a Slytherin? What happens when they become friends..or more? What happens when everything you thought was important wasn't? What happens when you say goodnight and go...forever?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys and welcome to the first chapter of my story Goodnight and Go, please note this is D/G despite what happens in this chapter!

**Goodnight and Go**

**Chapter One: Welcome To My Life**

Ginny Weasley haphazardly threw herself into the room and promptly fell over. The majority of the class (who were mainly Slytherins) sniggered at her while Hermione and Harry stared at her inquisitively. After all, she was a sixth year and had just walked into seventh year Advanced Potions.

"Wrong classroom Weaselette," Malfoy sneered, "This is Advanced Potions, not 'How To Walk Into A Room Without Falling Class'. And considering your entrance, I suggest you go and attend that class."

"Enough Mr Malfoy," Snape said, silencing him with a look, "Miss Weasley, kind of you to join us _at last_ 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your tardiness," Snape paused and the class began to talk amongst themselves, questioning Ginny's presence, "Silence! Miss Weasley is here because the Headmaster has decided, against the opinions of some teachers that she is capable enough to move up a year."

Ginny picked herself up off the floor, gathering her books that had fallen about her. Silently, she scanned the room for seats and found that the there were no seats excepting one with the Slytherin table and the empty table at the back of the room.

She went for the empty table.

"Miss Weasley, I hardly think that sitting at a table by yourself is appropriate!" Snape sneered, "Please move. Now!"

Ginny gathered her books and reluctantly walked over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat by Malfoy who was kind enough to move as far away as possible from her.

"Now as I was saying," Professor Snape (more commonly known among the Gryffindors as the Slimy Haired Idiot Teacher or SHIT) continued, "Before we were interrupted for the second time, this year you will be completing Advanced Potions in pairs which I will be assigning randomly."

Ginny groaned, she would probably be stuck with some insufferable like a Slytherin or worse The Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy himself who smirked at her and said in an audible whisper, "I know I'm irresistible Weaselette, but I can't come any closer sorry, I might be contaminated," he sneered, earning laughs from the Slytherins seated at the table.

"Contaminated by what Ferret Boy? Intelligence, because Merlin knows you need it. Oh and don't worry, I wasn't groaning at the distance between us were but more the mere fact that I'm even in the vicinity of you!" Ginny said not letting Malfoy get to her at all.

"Feisty isn't she?" Draco asked the table of the Slytherins, "Oh well, that's just how I like it Red," he smirked as more appreciative laughter came from the Slytherin boys.

"I quite believe it Ferret," Ginny said smugly, "After all, that's what everyone says, after of course they say you're nothing to write home about and well considering that's true, I should believe the other comments too shouldn't I?"

A few Slytherins dared to smile, but Draco took that look right off their face with his glare. Only Blaise Zabini his best friend continued to smile.

"Mr Malfoy," Snape called out, "Did you just hear what I said?"

"No Professor," Malfoy answered unabashed knowing very well that Snape wouldn't punish him seeing that he was his favourite.

"Five points from Slytherin for your lack of attention. Mr Malfoy your partner will be Miss Parkinson, Mr Potter and Miss Bones," Snape continued rambling off the names of various pairs, "Miss Weasley and Mr Zabini."

Ginny groaned again, cursing her luck that had landed her with the Second Slytherin Prince, and Draco Malfoy's best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"It's all right love," Blaise said suggestively, "I'll be there soon enough and we can get down to business."

Sighing exasperatedly and rolling her eyes Ginny retorted, "The only business I want to get down to with you Zabini is the business in which I get to kick you. Hard. In the groin," she finished, quite pleased with herself.

"Well I'll have you know that unlike Draco here, I am something to write home about," he said suggestively yet again.

"I'll have you know that after growing up with six brothers, I've perfected my kicking skills," Ginny said somewhat vehemently, thinking to herself _Aren't I just the Comeback Queen?_

"You're right Draco," Blaise said smirking, "She is feisty. Just the way we like 'em, like you said," and knowing her had got the last word in, Blaise walked down the table and sat next to Ginny.

"Aren't you going to move away Zabini, you know, to stop the imminent contamination?" Ginny asked as he sat at what would be deemed a normal distance from her.

"Okay I get it, you don't like Slytherins Ginny, but not all of us are evil," Blaise said as though he were explaining himself.

"One, since when are we on first name terms? Two, I find it hard to believe that all Slytherins aren't evil. And three, when you talked about not all Slytherins being evil, you weren't referring to yourself were you?"

"_Ginny_ am I sitting miles away from you? Have I so far insulted you? No wait, don't answer that one. Look I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave so be brave look past the stereotype and stop judging me. But then again growing up with The Weasel hasn't exactly given you a good example of Gryffindor braveness has it?"

Ginny smiled at his comment, "Well if you must know _Blaise_ Ron or The Weasel as you call him, is scared of spiders so yes you would be right in assuming that he didn't exactly exert braveness when he jumped on the kitchen table screaming like a little girl at the sight of a Daddy Longlegs!"

"He did that?" Blaise asked, grinning at his luck of discovering new information about Ron.

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me," Ginny said grinning.

"Hear what?" Blaise said playing along.

"Thank you. So according to this," Ginny said pointing to the notes on the board, "We're supposed to be brewing a Dreamless Sleep potion and then writing a report on it by Wednesday."

The rest of the lesson flew by with Blaise and Ginny entertaining each other with their witty comments. By the end of the lesson they had finished brewing their entire potion and were the first group to do so.

"So we'll meet in the Library?" Blaise asked as they were packing up all of their ingredients and bottling a sample of their potion.

"Eight o'clock okay?" Ginny replied.

"Sure I see you there," Blaise said as he handed Snape their completed potion and walked out the door with Draco laughing about something.

* * *

Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room in a perfect mood, the first day of term had gone exceptionally well by her standards and she had made a new friend; Blaise.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" a voice shouted, and recognising it as her Ron's, her good mood changed dramatically.

"Yes Ronald," Ginny asked, now very agitated that he had ruined her good mood.

"I may not be in Advanced Potions but that does not mean-"

"I don't have time for your lecture Ronald," Ginny said cutting her brother off, "Because I have to be somewhere!"

"That's what I'm talking about Ginny, and I'm not impressed. Really, you think that you can get away with meeting Blaise Zabini at eight o'clock without me knowing!"

"I'm 16, not 6 and you Ronald are not even one year older than me so you can just keep out of my business!"

"I won't have my sister going around like some Scarlet Woman meeting Slytherins in their dormitories at eight at night!"

"Scarlet Woman? Ron what is your problem. Okay, look, next time you want to accuse your sister of being a _scarlet woman_ make sure your informants actually know what's going on," Ginny said looking meaningfully at Harry and Hermione who suddenly became very interested with their shoes, "Because I'm going to the Library to complete a potions assignment with my partner, Blaise, who also happens to be my friend! Not that you would no seeing as you weren't smart enough to actually get in the class!"

"I – I – Ginny – I-"

"Sorry, not interested, but thanks for your trust in me. Now if you don't mind, I'll be off to _study _in the _library _with my _friend_ Blaise Zabini who does happen to be a Slytherin. But I don't have to tell you any of this because it is my business!" Ginny finished, not impressed, and completely ignoring her plans to change, stomped out of the Common Room and towards the Library in a very bad mood.

* * *

"Leaving so soon mate?" Draco asked Blaise, pulling himself away from some sixth year Slytherin he couldn't remember the name of.

"I got to go, I'm meeting Ginny at the Library," Blaise said as he drained the glass of Firewhisky he was holding and set the glass aside.

"Since when was Weaselette ever Ginny? And what are you doing spending time with her?" Draco asked, with venom in his voice.

"This whole Slytherin hates Gryffindor thing and vice versa is overrated and you know it. And she's Ginny because I'm her friend and before you say anything I am not under an Imperius nor am I Confunded or been poisoned. We also happed to be working together in Potions," Blaise finished, preparing himself for what Draco was going to say.

"But she's a Weasley!" Draco shouted, get angrier by the second, "And you are a Zabini, the two don't mix!"

"Says who?" Blaise asked, "Look, it's not like we're going to get married, I'm just her partner in potions and her friend. Get over it Draco."

"I just don't want her-" Draco began, but was cut off by Blaise.

"Don't want her what Draco? To shag me? Look Draco, you're my best mate okay and we aren't letting a girl ruin that. I'm not interested in her at all, Ginny is just a friend."

"I am not jealous of you and Weaselette and by the way, you're interested in anything in a skirt!" Draco said getting even angrier as he argues silently with himself.

_How the fuck can he think I'm jealous, we are talking about a Weasley!_

Yeah, a hot Weasley.

_Shut up!_

You have to admit she's developed over the summer. She's actually got curves.

_Yeah and long legs – I said shut up!_

You are so jealous

_Piss off!_

You do realise you are telling yourself to shut up and piss off right?

"Draco, are you listening?"

"No. What did you say?"

"I said I'm going to the library, besides I'll be back in time for the real party, don't worry!"

* * *

Ginny glanced at her watch; Blaise was now half an hour late. Ginny shook her head sadly; she must have stupid to think he was actually being serious when he said all Slytherins aren't evil. Realising, that she had been evidently played and was probably being laughed at in the Slytherin Common Room, she picked up her bag and headed out of the Library, trying not to cry.

It was then, when she was running around the corner, that she hit someone. With an 'ooomph' she fell over, knocking over whomever it was that she had run into.

"Gees Ginny, that's twice today you've fallen over. Gravity getting you down?" the voice asked, laughing at his own pun.

Recognising the voice to be Blaise's, Ginny stood up, "Gravity getting you down, ha ha," she said sarcastically, "Come to gloat Zabini?"

"What are you on about Ginny? We were supposed to meet in the library at eight right?" Blaise asked, standing up and looking concerned.

"It's eight – thirty," Ginny said, "Thanks for showing up on time."

"Merlin is it that late. I'm sorry, I had a run in with Draco," Blaise explained, still not fully understanding what being a half hour late could make her so upset about.

"Oh. So didn't like stand me up?" Ginny asked, starting to get embarrassed.

"No, why would I do that?" Blaise asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I'm a Weasley, and you're a Zabini, the two don't mix!" Ginny exclaimed now really embarrassed.

"Okay, now you're sounding exactly like Draco. I just got that line from him; we got into a spot of bother over me going to meet you to study. I think the whole, 'nothing to write home about' thing hurt his male pride."

"Sounding like Malfoy! Ewwww! Anyway, the Library's closing soon, so maybe we can meet tomorrow night?"

"I've got a better idea. So there's a party, and it's going real cool, and maybe you'd like to come?"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah. Trust me it'll be good, only Slytherins know how to throw real parties."

"Wait, it's at Slytherin?"

"No Ginny, Hufflepuff's throwing the best party, I heard there's going be coke and ecstasy at least," Blaise said sarcastically.

"I'll come," Ginny said slowly, "If you promise not to abandon me. No offence, but some Slytherins are kind of creepy."

"None taken, I agree. But you're going to have to change; in those Gryffindor robes you're going to have a hard time."

"Fine, you're coming with me to Gryffindor though. I'll be quick I promise."

A/N: So that's chapter one, please please review and tell me what you think. I'll be updating again soon, in a week or less depending on the number of reviews :D

In the next chapter you can expect a Slytherin party, a very drunk Ginny, and a very stupid Ron.


	2. We Like To party

**A/N: Thank you so so so so much for the reviews, for individual replies check the end of the story.**

**Goodnight and Go**

**Chapter Two: We Like To Party**

Blaise stood waiting outside the Gryffindor Portrait Hole while Ginny changed. He had to wonder what was taking her so long considering that he had been waiting for almost half and hour. He was about to try and get inside (considering he was a Slytherin it wouldn't have cause major problems) but instead he found more reason to stay away when he saw the Golden Trio approaching.

"What are you doing here Zabini?" Ron asked vehemently, glaring at him.

Blaise leaned casually against the wall, he was going to have fun provoking the Weasel, "I'm waiting for someone," he said vaguely.

"That someone wouldn't happen to be my sister would it Zabini?" Ron asked, taking a step forward.

"I don't know, is she the hot one with red hair and the cute-" Blaise was cut off by Ron.

"Stay away from her!" Ron shouted, "She's not interested in someone like you."

"It didn't sound like that before, when she was screaming out my name while we were in my private suite," Blaise said with an air of someone commenting on the weather as he looked around.

Meanwhile, from inside the Common Room, Ginny could hardly contain her glee, the plan was working perfectly. Seeing this as her prefect timing to make her entrance onto the scene, she walked out of the Common Room just as Ron launched himself at Blaise.

"You'll pay for that one Zabini!" he roared, "I'm going to show you the meaning of pain!"

Ginny couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of giggles. Firstly, who said "I'm going to show you the meaning of pain" as a threat and secondly that Blaise had simply sidestepped Ron who fell to the ground.

"You're right Weasel," Blaise said amazed, "You did the show me the meaning of pain. I'm guessing right now that your head hurts right?"

Ron emitted something that was a cross between a growl and a squeal and stood up obviously intending to charge at Blaise again when he caught sight of Ginny who was standing next to Blaise.

Ron took in her very short pleated denim skirt and green halter neck and started to turn very red. It was then that Blaise actually looked at Ginny properly and he had to admit she was hot. Her straight red hair and perfect makeup just added to the look.

"What are you wearing Ginny!" Ron shouted as he practically exploded.

"They're called clothes Ronald," Ginny said as if she was talking to a two year old.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Ron shouted.

"Like what Ron?"

"A slag!" Ron shouted, then realising what he had said, he mentally cursed himself.

"A what?" Ginny asked her voice testing.

"A model straight out of a mag – azine." Ron said hopefully.

Ginny advanced forward and slapped Ron on the face, her eyes blazing. "I'm sixteen, for fucks sake Ronald; you don't need to baby-sit me!"

"Ginny you're going dressed like that with him of all people!" Ron exclaimed, this time with a slightly quieter voice.

"It's not like he hasn't seen me less?" Ginny said lightly, "In fact in consideration of what I wearing to what I was or wasn't wearing before, I'm actually very well clothed," she finished, smiling sweetly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU ZABINI!" Ron said launching himself once again at Blaise.

This time however, Ginny stood in front of Blaise and Ron accidentally punched her on the face. The noise Ginny made was one of indignation, but it soon changed to pain when she realised he had broken her nose.

"Nice work idiot!" Blaise said as he set about fixing Ginny's nose. Once he was done casting some healing spells, he bent down and lightly kissed her nose. Ron looked ready to explode again.

"Thanks," Ginny said softly, smiling at Blaise and giving a kiss on his cheek.

"STOP THAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Ron yelled, yet again.

"Yeah we better had stop," Blaise said, "Otherwise we'll be late."

"Good point, let's go," Ginny said as she took a hold of Blaise's hand and dragged him away from the Gryffindor Portrait Hole leaving behind a fuming Ron and a very surprised Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny, I hate to ruin this, but you're pulling me in the wrong direction," Blaise whispered in her ear.

Ginny decided to milk this for all it was worth so she stood on her tiptoes, kissed Blaise again and said in an audible voice, "Blaise stop being such a bad boy, if you continue this, I might have to punish you."

"Is that supposed to make me want to stop?" Blaise asked in an audible voice, taking a moment to glance upon Ron's redder than his hair face and the looks of disgust on Harry and Hermione's face.

"Let's skip the party," Ginny said, as she pulled Blaise in the right direction, "Go straight to you're room and have a little party of our own, yeah?"

"Who said we need to go to my room?" Blaise asked, following Ginny, "You know there's this Broom Closet that I know that could be very useful."

"Lead the way," Ginny said as she walked past Ron, Harry and Hermione.

When the pair was out of sight of the trio, Ginny could no longer contain her laughter dissolved again into a fit of giggles.

"That was hilarious!" Ginny exclaimed, still holding Blaise's hand, "I can't believe your gall!"

"Which was your favourite part?" Blaise asked, "The bit when he said "I'm going to show you the meaning of pain" or the bit when he launched himself at me and fell over?"

"Cant decide, too hard," Ginny said between giggles, calming down she asked, "Did you see the look on his face?"

"When? When you said "Blaise stop being such a bad boy, if you continue this, I might have to punish you" or when you said "It's not like he hasn't seen me less "In fact in consideration of what I wearing to what I was or wasn't wearing before, I'm actually very well clothed" or when I said "Who said we need to go to my room? You know there's this Broom Closet that I know that could be very useful"?"

"All of them! Merlin I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

"It was good wasn't it? I can't believe he punched you though and you called you a slag. I mean he's your brother!"

"It's not true though is it?" Ginny asked, suddenly looking at her outfit.

"Of course not," Blaise said softly, "You look perfect."

Gently Blaise reached out to touch her cheek. She shivered at his touch. It was so much more exciting in comparison to Michael and Dean, mind you, Blaise was a Slytherin.

"They aren't here anymore," Ginny whispered, "You don't have to act."

"Who said I was acting?" Blaise asked as he kissed Ginny for the third time that night.

A good ten minutes later, a very out of breath Ginny, leant against Blaise her lips very swollen and red.

"You know we were supposed to be at that party like an hour ago?" Blaise said as he looked a Ginny.

"Well I didn't get dressed up for nothing, let's go!" Ginny exclaimed, now in a brilliant mood.

"Are you sure you're ready for it? Slytherin parties are well, unlike anything else really."

"I've just snogged a Slytherin for like I don't know 10 minutes, plus my brother thinks I'm shagging you too, I think I can deal with a while in the Snakes Pit."

"If you're sure, then-"

"Zabini, stop being such a gentlemen, besides, I'm in desperate need of some Firewhisky!"

"I never pick you as the alcoholic type Gin!" Blaise said.

"Six older brothers remember?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I just hope the other five aren't as over protective as Weasel."

"Me too!" Ginny said happily, "But on the bright side, none of them are here! So, let's go already!"

Ginny sprinted off, again in the wrong direction.

"Gin!" Blaise called out.

She stopped and pouted. "What now?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Wrong way again."

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Ron, give it up already!" Hermione exclaimed after they had searched the broom closets on three floors looking for Ginny and Blaise.

"No! Not until I find Ginny!" Ron said dramatically as if her life depended on him finding her.

"This isn't a life or death situation Ron!" Harry said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "She isn't little anymore, you can't control like this. What's more, you don't need to."

"She's with a Slytherin, what is wrong with you two! Don't you understand, she is with a SLYTHERIN!"

"She can take care of herself, she's sixteen Ron. Please, just let her be," Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah well the last time I left her with a Slytherin, she almost died!"

"That was different," Harry said his voice sharp, "That was Voldemort, this is Blaise Zabini, the two don't even compare. Nor should they be," he finished with an even sharper voice.

"Harry you know he is practically a Death Eater right?"

"Ron, Harry and I are going. We aren't going to do this anymore. Just trust Ginny please!"

Harry and Hermione turned and walked off leaving Ron behind. Still very determined and not in the least deterred. He continued on to the fourth floor.

"Look, another Broom Closet," Ron said excitedly to himself, as he wrenched open the door and found yet again more brooms and buckets and no Ginny.

* * *

The music was loud, very loud; the beat was pulsating throughout Ginny's body as she danced with Blaise. She had drunk a bit, no a lot. After the fifth glass of Firewhisky she had started to forget about what she was doing.

It was true that Slytherins threw the best parties, Gryffindor ones generally consisted of fake tricks and Butterbeer, whereas at Slytherin it was Firewhisky and drugs, so much more exciting. And in Ginny's opinion way more fun!

"Ginny," Blaise said over the loud beat, "We have to get you out of here!"

"Blaisey Baby," Ginny whined and Blaise cringed at his newfound nickname, "I don't want to go! It's fun here! I like it! I wanna stay!" Ginny finished likening herself to a spoilt two year old.

"Please Gin, come on, we can go and do whatever you like!" Blaise said, trying to get Ginny to leave, after all, she had drunk over 7 glasses of Firewhisky, it was sure that soon enough she'd do something she would regret.

"No I wanna stay here! I like it here! I like you! Please Blaise, please?" she whined.

"No! We are going Ginny!" he said as he pulled her towards the door that led to his Head Boy Suite.

"Get your hands off me!" Ginny practically screamed.

"You're drunk Ginny, you're going to something that you'll regret in the morning and blame me for!"

"What like kick you in the groin? I doubt I'm going to regret that! Besides, I thought you were different to Ron! He's supposed to be the overprotective one!"

Ginny broke free of Blaise and began to dance with another Slytherin who was eyeing her up a bit too much for Blaise's liking.

Draco could see the anger building in his best friend's eyes. He personally did not want to see Blaise blow his top. Slytherin boys were notorious for keeping their cool in all situations, well at least he and Blaise were, but when they lost it, it wasn't a pretty sight.

There was the tapestry incident, in which Blaise a very angst ridden fifth year, ripped down the tapestry in Draco's private suite because 'he felt like it'. The real reason being that Kelsey Holden had cheated on him with Nathan Wilson one of their old friends.

"Okay guys, the party's over," Draco said, turning off the music with a flick of his wand.

Immediately there was an outburst by the Slytherins, particularly those wanting to dance with Ginny.

"But Drakie," Pansy Parkinson simpered, "The party hasn't even started, it's like ten!"

"The party is over!" Draco shouted, but all that met his latest statement was further outbursts.

"Says who Malfoy?" Nathan Wilson called out, "You? Because I'm not one to take orders from a Malfoy!"

Swiftly Draco pulled out his wand and advanced slowly towards Nathan. When he reached him, he pointed his wand directly at his throat, in a deadly voice he said, "This party is over!"

Slowly the crowd began to disperse and Ginny Weasley, looking very disgruntled, sat down on the couch scowling.

"Why'd you have to go and do that for!" she exclaimed, "I was having fun," Ginny finished and at pouted at both the boys.

Blaise turned to Draco, "She can't go back to Gryffindor like this," he said wearily, "She'll have to stay here for the night. We'll put her in my chambers, yeah?"

"We just have to convince her to come with us now," Draco said, and although he hated the Weasleys a lot, he knew he had to help. "You grab her arms, I'll grab her legs and we'll carry her in. Ready on three, one, two-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Ginny asked indignantly, "I want to know!"

"Three!"

* * *

"Ginny, I want you to drink this," Blaise said, holding out a potion to her.

"No! I don't want to!" Ginny proclaimed snootily and for the fourth time that night, got up and ran around the room and out into the Slytherin Common Room in her halter neck and tiny skirt.

"Here we go again," Draco muttered wearily as he ran out to try and stop her from running up to the Slytherin seventh year boys dormitories (like she had the first time she escaped) or out the portrait hole (as she had the second time).

Thankfully, Draco stopped her just as she was on the top of the stairs that led to the boy's dormitories. Calling out her name and waving a bottle of Firewhisky as if it were a peace offering, Ginny turned to look and walked down the stairs and straight to Draco and the Firewhisky. He slowly backed away and into Blaise's Head Boy chambers, and as Ginny entered, Blaise cast a locking charm. Meanwhile, Draco banished the Firewhisky and was left standing empty handed and undefended as a very drunk Ginny Weasley approached.

"I WANT THE FIREWHISKY!" she bellowed, as she punched Draco Malfoy in the face who looked like he was quite regretting banishing that beverage she seemed to have taken a likening too.

"Here's the Firewhisky," Blaise said brightly brandishing the Hangover Potion, "I poured it in a special glass for you!"

"Thank you," Ginny said in an over exasperated voice, "Finally someone listens!"

She grabbed the glass from Blaise and downed it in one go while the two boys stood eating the imminent trouble that was sure to begin was Ginny was sober. Slowly they watched as realisation began to show on Ginny's face. Her jaw dropped as she noticed she was only wearing a halter neck and skirt and seeing that Draco and Blaise were both staring at her intently she grabbed a cushion from the nearby settee and used it to try and cover herself.

"Fuck!" Ginny shouted, now thankfully sober, "What the hell is going on?"

Blaise and Draco looked at her trying to decide what to say but this seemed to only aggravate her further, "Stop looking at me!" she screeched, "And tell what is going on now!"

"Well," Blaise began cautiously and slowly, "You got drunk, very drunk-"

"Obviously," Ginny said smartly, "Otherwise I would remember!"

"And you started to dance with all the Slytherins who were watching. Oh yeah, before we got you down, you yelled at me and started calling me 'Blaisey Baby'. Then when Draco had finally got rid of everyone, we had to carry you in here and we've spent the last hour brewing you a potion and stopping you from running into the boys dormitories and out the portrait which again. By the way, when Draco wouldn't give you any Firewhisky, you punched him!"

"Don't sound so happy about it Blaise," Draco said irritably, "Is your noise fucking bleeding?"

"Well it was your fault, if you hadn't of banished that-"

"My fault! If you hadn't off bought her in the first place this-"

"If you had of listened to me then maybe-"

"It was your fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

Ginny shook her head and laughed silently while heading toward the bedroom. Stripping and pulling out a t-shirt from Blaise's draw that only just reached down to her thigh, she hopped in the bed, pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

* * *

Ginny awoke in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. Her vibrant red hair lay splayed across green silk sheets. Slowly, she stretched and yawned as she slowly got out of bed. Changing back into her clothes from the previous night and grabbing a quidditch jumper from Blaise's closet to cover herself, she walked out of the room.

Ginny shook her head and laughed softly at the sight that greeted her eyes. Evidently, Draco and Blaise were obviously exhausted and had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch. Now Draco had his head on Blaise's shoulder (where a wet patch had developed from Draco's dribbling!) and Blaise's head was resting on top of Draco's.

Ginny couldn't suppress her giggle any longer. And with a start, Blaise and Draco woke up, noticed what was going on and jumped apart. Blaise glanced sideways at Draco, while Draco did the same, when both noticed that the other was also looking, they averted eyes.

"Good morning," Ginny said in a singsong voice, and then she asked innocently, "Did you sleep well?"

Neither Draco nor Blaise answered, obviously feeling very uncomfortable. Ginny added fuel o the fire by saying, "Blaise, you might want to change your shirt; Draco is quite a dribbler!"

"So, I'm going to head back to Gryffindor now," Ginny said smiling, "I'm sure you two could spend some time together right?" Giving Blaise a chaste kiss on the cheek, Ginny walked out of the Head Boy Suite, through the Slytherin Common Room and back to Gryffindor.

* * *

When Ginny opened the Portrait hole, she found a very aggravated Ron and Harry and Hermione standing by them trying to calm him. As he caught sight of Ginny, Ron jumped to his feet and slowly advanced.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, forcing his voice to be calm.

"None of your business," Ginny said loftily as she walked past towards the steps to the Girls Dormitory. But in taking a few steps past Ron, she had all but caused him to explode.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he hissed, catching sight of the Slytherin Quidditch jumper reading '7' then 'Malfoy'.

"Ron, haven't we been over this?" Ginny asked patiently, "I mean I know you didn't make it into NEWT potions, but I didn't realise that you had other serious problems. These are CLOTHES," she finished slowly but yelling 'clothes'.

"Why does that jumper say 'Malfoy'", Ron asked irately.

"Obviously you haven't learnt to read either," Ginny said in an annoyed voice, "It says ZABINI idiot!"

"Actually Ginny," Harry said softly, "It does say Malfoy."

There was silence. Followed by more silence. And more silence. Ginny stood still not daring to move as Ron stood still obviously processing the thoughts running through his mind. Hermione looked at Ginny in a new light as if she couldn't quite believe what was going on, while Harry looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

Slowly Ron turned towards the exit of the Common Room and walked away. Ginny knew he clearly had the wrong idea and ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder trying to stop him from leaving. He removed her hand and turned around to face her, his face cold.

"How could you Ginny?" he asked, shocked and hurt.

"This isn't what it looks like," Ginny said calmly.

"Like hell it isn't!" Ron shouted loosing his cool, "You come in this morning, after being out the whole night, wearing a jumper saying 'Malfoy'. "

"Fine, you want the truth? Last night I went to a Slytherin party and I had a bit too much to drink," Ron's face tensed, "And I got a bit carried away with what I was doing. In the end, Draco had to finish the party because I was getting a bit out of hand. They (that is Blaise and Draco) brewed me a Sobering Draught. Then put me to bed in Blaise's bed while they slept in another room. This morning I couldn't just come back in my top or skirt, so I borrowed what I thought was Blaise's Quidditch jumper from his closet!"

"Like I'm going to believe that Ginny!" Ron yelled, "Looked, maybe I could have learnt to deal with you and Blaise, but I cannot deal with my sister being Slytherin's bitch!"

"Is that what you think Ronald?" Ginny asked, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall "Is that what you think I would do?"

Ginny waited for an answer and when Ron didn't reply, she went to leave.

"I never said I did!" Ron shouted.

"No you didn't, but your eyes did," and with that Ginny walked clamy out of the Common Room trying very hard to not let any tears fall.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me, I very much welcome any ideas or suggestions. Thank you so much to all my reviewers:**

**-HP-Paddy- : Firstly thank you, I hope Ginny didn't do anything too bad? Was it okay?**

**Stevania-felton: Thank you, hope you enjoyed the party:D**

**Midnight37: Thank you,hope this one's funny too!**

**Rika: Thank you, i've tried not to be to out of character, sorry if i was!**

**Sorry this was late guys, I've been away on holiday all week and I dont have a laptop, but on the brightside I did write alot of the story including the ending! Next chapter is almost ready to go and it should be up before Christmas.**

** Zabinisgirl **


	3. Chapter Three: Misunderstood

**A/N: Okay, here is Chapter Three : Misunderstood, which is up before Christmas albiet by only a few hours.**

**Goodnight and Go**

**Chapter Three: Misunderstood**

* * *

Ginny ran back to Slytherin letting the tears fall. When she tried to use the password to get into the Common Room, the portrait informed her that to her dismay, the password had been changed. Ginny slumped down against the wall, letting more tears fall. It was then that a seventh year Slytherin, Nathan Wilson approached. 

He eyed up the littlest Weasley, and remembering her performance the night before, approached. Ginny watched Nathan cautiously – she didn't trust Slytherins.

"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasley," he sneered, "You know I really enjoyed your little routine last night, but I could do with an encore viewing, in private."

"Dream on," Ginny said pitifully in between tears.

"I don't think so," Nathan said as he slowly advanced towards Ginny who had nowhere to go. "You see, I always get my way."

"Spoilt Slytherin," Ginny said quietly.

"I heard that," Nathan said, now closing in on Ginny. He pushed her hard against the wall and was about to lean in for a kiss when Ginny was saved.

Coming out of the Portrait Hole was Draco and Blaise who were laughing about something. Catching sight of Nathan, Blaise frowned and went to walk away when he noticed that it was Ginny that he was with. Draco saw the tears on Ginny's face and noticed that Blaise had too. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand, preparing for Blaise to loose his temper, which he did in record time.

Roughly, Blaise grabbed Nathan and pushed him against the opposite wall. He drew his hand back and punched Nathan repeatedly in the face. Then sent him in the other direction with a kick in the stomach. Nathan shakily stood to his feet, his lip bleeding, while smirking he said, "Does she like it rough too Zabini?"

Blaise launched himself at Nathan again, punching him to the floor and pulling out his wand. With his wand pointed directly at Nathan's throat, he said dangerously, "Watch yourself Wilson, that's twice you've been at the mercy of us in two days. I wouldn't make it a habit."

Blaise stood to his feet and went over to Ginny who was now being comforted by Draco who was trying his best to calm her, although not really knowing what to do. Blaise put his arm around her and led her towards the Portrait Hole and was about to escort her inside when Nathan decided to get the last work in.

"So the Weasel's little sister is Zabini's latest bitch. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Blaise ignored Nathan's comments and led Ginny inside and towards his Head Boy suite, with Draco Malfoy following in tow.

"Well it all started when I walked into the Common Room in this," Ginny said gesturing to her attire. "I didn't realise at the time, but for some reason Blaise you had Malfoy's quidditch jumper in your closet and Ron just jumped to conclusion. He said I was Slytherin's bitch and I was like questioning that statement and well it was obvious what he thought. So I came to see you and I ran into Nathan and you know the rest," Ginny finished as she sat with Blaise and Draco.

"I'm sorry Gin," Blaise said softly as he held her hand.

"Why?" Ginny asked genuinely confused, "It's not your fault!"

"But maybe if I hadn't provoked him so much the maybe-"

"I asked you to do that Blaise, it's not like you did it off your own bat!"

"Yeah but I got a bit carried away. I basically insinuated that we were going to shag in a broom closet and we had already practised for it before!"

"Whoa Blaise," Draco interrupted, "Nice man, I didn't know you could work girls that fast!"

"We haven't shagged idiot!" Blaise said indignantly, "Ginny's not like the others."

"Merlin Blaise, that sounds like so cliché," Ginny said, "But thanks!"

"Weasley what did you do to him?" Draco asked, "He used to be a, well, a man!"

* * *

"And it's Weasley with the quaffle," Dean Thomas said as he commentated the first Quidditch match of the season – Slytherin versus Gryffindor. "And she dodges past a bludger aimed at her by Wilson, and she's heading toward goal, and YES! Zabini misses yet again and Ginny Weasley adds another ten points to Gryffindor! 180 – 20 to Gryffindor in the first quidditch match of the season!" 

Out on the pitch, Ginny smirked at Blaise after scoring yet another goal. He really wasn't on form today having missed 18 shots at goal, 15 from her alone. Blaise glared back at her, probably letting his pride get in the way; after all, she was beating him so far.

From the stands, Hermione watched Ginny's and Blaise's antics through her binoculars. Frowning as Ginny blew him a kiss and flew off she glanced towards Harry who was scowling at Blaise and talking to one of the Gryffindor beaters will gesturing towards him. From what she could see, Hermione could tell there was trouble coming.

"And it's Vane with the quaffle," Dean Thomas continued, "And she heads towards goal and NO! The quaffle has been intercepted by Kent and it's Kent now with the quaffle heading towards the goalposts and now Madam Hooch interferes with a deliberate foul on Kent by Sloper the beater who appears to have hit Kent with his bludger bat. And what's this? Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin keeper has been injured!"

Hermione quickly focused her binoculars to the ground where sure enough Blaise lay on the ground looking suspiciously unconscious. Hermione then noticed a red blob that could only be Ginny shooting down towards Blaise!

"I can now confirm that Blaise Zabini has been sent to the hospital wing with an injury most likely caused by a bludger hit. Now it's Kent still with the quaffle taking a free shot which is caught yet again by Ron Weasley! And the score remains 180 – 20 to Gryffindor!"

"And Potter's on the move. Has he seen the snitch? And Malfoy's hot on his tail and they're both approaching the ground, Potter with a slight edge. And he has the snitch!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands as they thought they had won the game. But cheers also erupted from the Slytherin stands as they too thought they had won the game!

"Malfoy has the snitch!" Dean shouted sounding more annoyed than happy, "So it's Gryffindor 180 and Slytherin 170!"

* * *

Ginny Weasley was not a happy woman. Her face was grim and determined a frown set upon her face. She stormed into the Gryffindor changing rooms slamming the door behind her. 

"Merlin Ginny, watch it!" Harry said staring blankly at her. "What's the-"

"Fuck you Harry," Ginny said obviously not interested in what he had to say, "And fuck you too Ron. Actually fuck all of you! Did you honestly think you pull a stunt like that and I wouldn't notice? It wasn't just coincidence that Blaise was hit by a bludger when Madam Hooch was at the other end of the pitch dealing with a deliberate foul planned by all of you!"

"Ginny," Harry said slowly, "Don't you think you're overacting just a tad?"

"No I am not!" Ginny bellowed, "You don't get it do you? You could have seriously injured him! You better thank your lucky stars that Madam Pomfrey can heal basically anything otherwise I would not be impressed!"

"I don't think you're exactly impressed right now," Ron muttered under his breath, earning chuckles (which were quickly disguised as coughs) from the rest of his team mates.

"I heard that!" Ginny shouted again, her face redder than her hair, "You know, what you did to Blaise was something Slytherin would have done. But did you Ron get hit intentionally by a bludger while Madam Hooch wasn't looking? Did you Harry? Did any of you?"

Silence met Ginny's question. Harry stood defiantly with Ron by his side who was looking at his feet. The rest of the team glanced around the room with mock interest, all of them avoiding the question.

"Well?" Ginny asked, "The answers no right? Cos you're all feeling like shit now that you've realised what you did was stupid and Slytherin-like. Well guess what, I don't give a fuck! I quit!"

* * *

Draco lay on the couch fast asleep dreaming of a wonderful thing. Long shapely legs, perfect hourglass figure, vibrant red hair and – 

A loud banging on the wall awoke Draco and he somewhat angrily got up and opened the portrait hole. Standing there was Ginny Weasley, eyes red from crying but still looking ever as perfect as she did in his dream. Without warning Ginny launched herself into Draco's arm, almost knocking him over.

"Had another fight I take," Draco said in a somewhat bored voice as this had been happening for the last month.

Ginny nodded softly, still crying her heart out. Almost reluctantly Draco pulled away from Ginny and led her to the couch.

"Here, sit down," Draco said trying not to do something stupid like kiss her, "I'll be back in a second I just have to use the bathroom."

"Close call Draco," Draco said quietly to himself as he splashed water on his face. Cursing under his breath due to the nature of his dream, Draco angrily thought to himself:

You were not dreaming of a Weasley!

_Because Hogwarts is full of red headed girls with her figure!_

Shut up why don't you?

_You like her don't you?_

No!

_What? You don't like the way she flips her hair over her shoulder? You don't like it when she laughs and throws her head back ever so softly?_

And the way she walks, it's moving, so beauti – Wait! I told you to shut up!

_You like a Weasley, you like a Weasley!_

Piss off!

_Draco, we've been through this before, you cannot tell yourself to shut up and piss off, you get that enough from the Gryffindors. Now, we must discuss just what you are going to do about your painfully obvious fascination for –_

"Fuck off!" Draco yelled angrily.

Realising that he had been in the bathroom for a while, Draco turned and pushed the door open making a crash as he knocked something over. Draco turned to his left and right looking to find what he had knocked over. It was only when he looked down, and saw Ginny Weasley knocked out on the floor did he realise that she had been the 'something' he had knocked over, or perhaps more accurately, out.

_Oh smart one Draco! But I don't think you quite understand the concept of knocking her off her feet. You see it's only figurative language! You don't actually do it!_

Draco actually growled, like a, well and animal, a dog lets say and anyway it must have been real enough because Ginny awoke with a start and jumped to her feet, looking around for the source of the growl.

"What just made that noise?" Ginny asked Draco curiously, "It sounded like a growl."

"Oh, uh, that was just, my uh, my, my – owl!" Draco said quickly and then felt somewhat stupid when he realised he had said owl.

_A growling owl Draco? Nice touch! Way to impress her with the intelligence!_

Draco's fist clenched at his side and Ginny, noticing his rather white knuckles commented, "A growling owl? Whatever you say. Are you okay, you look a little tense?"

"I'm fine," Draco ground out through gritted teeth.

"Sure you are. Um, by the way, how did I end up with a pounding head?"

"Oh I knocked you out," Draco said usefully.

_Yes Draco your charm and chivalry is excellence!_

"Gee thanks Draco," Ginny said sarcastically, "You surprise me with your gentlemanlike manners!"

"It was an accident," Draco blurted out not wanting Ginny to be angry, "I mean, I just opened the door and I hear a really loud thud, like the time when peeves knocked over that massive cabinet full of books on-"

"What are trying to tell me?" Ginny asked, "That I need to loose weight?"

_Nice work again Draco, you're just too good at this!_

"No no, not at all. I do not think you're fat at all."

"Was that supposed to sound sarcastic?" Ginny asked.

_Yes Draco was that supposed to sound sarcastic?_

"Will you please just shut up?" Draco yelled finally fed up.

"Trust me, a simple please be quite would have sufficed!" Ginny huffed angrily.

"No! I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the-"

"Let me guess, the growling owl right? What is it with you today?"

"Nothing, so how come you and Blaise had another fight?"

"The usual, we're both pissed off with each other! This whole Gryffindor Slytherin thing really isn't working. And after the quidditch fiasco, I don't know, maybe we should just be friends?"

"Uh Ginny, you should be telling this to Blaise, not me," Draco said realising that 1) he had said something not stupid or insulting and 2) Ginny was dumping Blaise!

* * *

"And maybe Blaise," Ginny said slowly as she surveyed Blaise, "Maybe we're just you know better suited as friends?" 

"Are you dumping me?" Blaise asked in an amused voice.

"You better believe it," Ginny said smiling as she realised Blaise wasn't mad.

"Dumped by a Gryffindor. My ego has taken a blow Ginny, it may never recover!"

"Oh but it was such a hard choice to make Blaise," Ginny simpered, "But I had to put your safety before any relationship with you!"

"Oh and the ego is up and running. Friends it is then?" Blaise said, smiling.

"Very good ones, I hope. But you know what the funny thing is?" Ginny asked.

"Oh you mean apart from being dumped by a younger, Weasley, Gryffindor?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"My brother and well Gryffindor are probably happier about this than we are. Depressing much? All I'm going to get is 'I told you so' times ten every day!"

"Whereas in Slytherin they don't give a fuck!" Blaise exclaimed.

Ginny and Blaise smiled at each other, and Ginny couldn't help but feel happy, she was at peace with like the school right?

* * *

She's dumping him, Draco thought to himself 

_You sound happy_

Do not!

_No, excited is more the word I think. I mean you get to show Ginny your great wooing abilities!_

Do you ever shut up?

_What do you think idiot?_

I think that you –

"Oi Draco!" Blaise shouted from the other side of the portrait hole, "She dumped me!"

"I know, she told me!" Draco she shouted back.

"I know, she told me that she told you that she was going to tell me it was over!" Blaise shouted.

"Oh okay," Draco yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Fine! How about you?"

"Fine too!"

"Draco, why are we shouting?"

"I don't know!"

"You haven't opened the portrait hole for me!"

"You never asked!"

A few minutes later, when Draco and Blaise had actually used their brains and were both inside the room, sitting on the couch in Draco's suite, discussing the lack of women in their lives.

"I just cannot believe that you Blaise Harry Zabini got dumped!" Draco exclaimed for what seemed like the tenth time, "By a Gryffindor nonetheless!

"Hey! You know not to use my full name in conversation! Please do not remind that share names with a Gryffindor whom I despise!" Blaise said indignantly.

"What? You don't like Potty? I thought you would have been proud to share names with the Golden Boy of Gryffindor?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Look, I can't help the fact that when my mother was younger she had a rabbit called Harry and ever since she's had a fixation with that name!"

"You're named after a rabbit?" Draco asked incredulously, trying not to laugh.

"I thought I had told you," Blaise said crestfallen, and Draco was sure he heard Blaise whine.

"I'm going to call you Blaise Bunny or bunny Blaise or something alike! By the way, did you just whine?"

"Me? Whine? No Draco that was just the owl!"

"Shut it Bunny Blaise!"

* * *

**A/N 2: Okay, um please can you guys review? I'd really appreciate it. If there's any suggestions on anything for me, please do leave a comment. Chapter four will probably be a week away. Also, to all of you reading have a merry merry Christmas. I'm in NZ so it's only like 1hr 30mins away! Thanks for reading!**


	4. It's My Life

**A/N: Okay guys, here's the next installment of Goodnight and Go (or G.A.G) anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Goodnight and Go: Chapter Four, It's My Life.**

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and for the first time in months, took a seat at the Gryffindor table instead of the Slytherin table. Ignoring the presence of Ron, Harry and Hermione who were seated opposite her, Ginny began to pile ample amounts of roast lamb, potatoes, pumpkin and some other greens on her plate and hungrily, began to eat.

"Mnice ob uoht ou oin os," Ron commented, his mouth typically full of food.

"Sorry Ron," Ginny said sweetly, "What was that? I was slightly distracted by the half chewed up piece of lamb flesh rolling around in the extremely large hole you call a mouth."

"I said," Ron said, clearing his throat and taking a swig of pumpkin juice, "Nice of you to join us."

"Yes," Harry put in, "It seems quite strange to say I ate tea with Ginny Weasley when you've been sitting with the Slytherins for the past, what, 2 months and a week."

"Been counting have you Harry? I'm touched," Ginny said emotionlessly and went back to eating her food.

"So Ginny," Ron asked eagerly, "Why is it that you're sitting here with us while lover boy over there at Slytherin is flirting with another girl?"

"Because," Ginny said reluctantly, dreading the Trio's reaction, "We broke up."

"Yes!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs drawing attention from many students, Blaise included who mouthed 'rather you than me' at Ginny. "That's five galleons you owe me Harry," Ron commented loudly drowning out something Harry had said. "What was that Harry?" Ron asked.

"I said," Harry spoke angrily, "Not here!"

"Oops," Ron whispered.

"Wait," Ginny said slowly, not believing what she was hearing, "You had a bet?"

"Uh, well you see Ginny it was a bet, it was a, uh, a," Ron broke off and turned to look at Harry and then Hermione hoping they would have an answer.

"Did they have a bet Hermione?" Ginny asked hoping, for Ron and Harry's sake the answer was no.

"Yes they did," Hermione said firmly, "Ginny I told them that it was a very stupid and careless thing to do. I told them that they would be hurting your feelings and were quite frankly being very insensitive and not thinking about others, but honestly, do you think that they would listen?" Hermione lectured, looking sternly at the pair.

"Hermione," Harry exclaimed, "That's not a very nice thing to say! That's five galleons you owe me and Ron!"

This only seemed to anger Ginny further, she surveyed the trio trying to keep her anger in check, not surprisingly, she wasn't finding it easy. "You placed a bet on my relationship with Blaise? You placed a bet on my happiness?"

"Now hold on Ginny," Ron said quickly, "I hardly think that we placed a bet on your happiness. I think maybe you should calm down for a second and stop being so horrible!"

"Me horrible? Let's think about that for a moment shall we? Did I place a bet on my sister's relationship? Did I punch my sister on the nose? Did I flaunt the bet right in front of her face?"

"But you don't have a sister!" Ron said stupidly.

"You're incorrigible Ron! All of you are!" Ginny said menacingly as she picked up her bag and left the Great Hall, trying very hard not to cry.

It was like a chain reaction between the students of the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. As Ginny ran from the Great Hall, Draco (who had been watching, or rather, gazing admiringly at her) pointed her out to Blaise before leaving the Hall himself. Over at Gryffindor, Ron, who noticed Draco leave, followed him rather suspiciously, which in turn, sent Harry and Hermione after Ron. Upon seeing Harry and Hermione leave, Blaise realised that Ginny and Draco were outnumbered and also left which sent Ashley, the girl he was flirting with, also out after him!

Ginny sat on the ground, slumped against the wall, trying desperately not to cry. Draco came up to her, and tried to do his best (which wasn't very good) to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked hesitantly after awhile, bending down so he was at her level, looking her in the eye.

"Just peachy!" Ginny replied sarcastically, trying even harder not to cry Ginny began, "They placed a bet on me and Blaise! They placed a fucking bet Draco!"

Draco pulled Ginny to her feet, and let her cry in his arms. While he personally enjoyed the sensation of Ginny Weasley so close to him, Ginny secretly enjoyed being held in Draco's arms. Strange things were happening.

As Ron stumbled on the scene of Draco holding Ginny, he let out an anguished cry. His worst nightmares were coming true! It was crazy! Upon hearing his cry, Draco and Ginny stepped away from each other looking every part of the guilty couple caught in the act, even if the act was just hugging. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione quickened their pace when they heard Ron's cry, fearing the worst. Perhaps Malfoy had cursed him, perhaps Ginny had!

However, when they glanced upon the scene, and saw Ron gawking at Ginny and Draco who were looking rather guilty and standing at a questionable distance apart, they jumped to conclusions. The wrong ones of course and stared questionably from Ron to Ginny and Draco.

Blaise weaved his way past the three gawking Gryffindors, looking as happy as ever. As he approached Ginny and Draco, he grinned broadly.

In a hushed voice so only they could hear, Blaise said, "Caught in the act right? Don't worry I know the feeling! You know I've been waiting for you two to hook up! I mean you've both been secretively looking at the other! Don't think I haven't seen you two!"

Blaise winked causing Ginny to blush a bright red, while a pink tinge appeared on Draco's pale cheeks and probably making the situation a whole lot worse.

"No we aren't-" Draco began, before he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Yeah we were just you know-"

"Hugging but-" Draco continued cutting off Ginny.

"In a very platonic sense," Ginny finished.

"Yeah," Blaise said sarcastically, "They were _just_ hugging because they're _just _friends!"

"Shut-up Blaise!" Ginny and Draco yelled simultaneously.

"We were just hugging and we are just friends," Ginny said firmly looking at Ron.

"Yeah," Draco clarified, "Ginny was only ever shagging one of us! I mean, well, uh, yeah."

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, finally reaching the group.

"Well," Ginny began, "My dearest brother Ronald and his two best friends placed a delightful bet on how long my relationship with Blaise was going to last. Then being the backstabbers that they are, they flaunted it right in my, wait, who are you?" Ginny asked realising who she was talking too.

"Oh I'm-" Ashley began but was cut off by Blaise.

"Ashley, what are you doing here? Go back to the Great Hall! No actually go back to my suite, I'll be there later!" Blaise waited patiently for Ashley to leave before saying, "Sorry folks."

"Oh it's okay Zabini," Ron said angrily, "We couldn't possibly deny you of your nightly shag."

"At least I'm getting some," Blaise said trying not to be smug as Ginny tried not to laugh. "And oh yeah, when I said folks that meant Ginny and Draco."

"That's it Zabini!" Ron shouted. "You've crossed the line!"

As Ron finished, he pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Blaise who was struggling not to say a snide remark. Sadly he couldn't contain himself.

"Whatcha going to do Weasley?" Blaise asked jauntily. "Curse me?"

Before Ron could answer, Ginny had pulled out her wand and had pointed, much to Ron's surprise, at her brother. Ron looked questionably at Ginny, who returned his look with a glare. When Harry moved to pull out his own wand, Ron stopped him with a shake of his head.

"No need Harry," Ron said confidently. "Ginny wouldn't curse her own brother."

"Of course I wouldn't," Ginny said seriously, then her tone of voice changed to a sarcastic one, "Because you would never place a bet on a relationship in my life! You know what, I'm sick of all of you! Ron, Hermione, Harry, just get out of my life. Okay, just leave me alone, seriously, because right now I really don't need you three to watch over me."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but luckily for him was tugged on the arm by Hermione and didn't say a word. Not that Ginny would have had the heart to curse him. Following Hermione's lead, Harry and Ron left the scene. Ginny shook her head and walked off in the direction of the grounds and Blaise moved to follow her.

"No, Blaise, let me go talk to her," Draco said and Blaise nodded letting him go after Ginny.

* * *

_Okay Draco, now here's your chance to display your undying love for –_

I do not love her!

_Fine then, have it your way, your undying infatuation_

I am not infatuated with her

_Aha, sure, whatever you say!_

Don't take that tone with me!

_Whatcha going to do about it?_

You are such a prat!

_You do realised that you're calling yourself a prat, don't you? They key word there being yourself._

I'm not going to dignify that with a remark.

_Too late you already did!_

Will you please just –

_Shut up? Please don't tell me you're stupid enough to ask?_

Draco ignored the voice and continued to stomp down the grounds towards the tiny speck in the distance that was Ginny Weasley. As Draco got closer to Ginny, he noticed how cold it really was outside, then without warning, it began to rain.

Perfect, just what I need!

_You mean you've found a brain? Congratulations Draco, I didn't think you had it in you._

Once again, Draco ignored the voice and continued stomping trying not to slip over in the muddy ground. As Draco neared Ginny, who was leaning against a tree by the lake, he shouted out a greeting that was muffled by the wind. As Ginny looked up to see Draco coming towards her, she quickly tried to swipe away the tears that were running down her face.

Seeing Ginny cry, Draco increased his pace to a near run, trying very hard not to slip over. However, as he came towards her at thundering speed and Ginny stood up to greet him, he slipped over in the mud. With a yelp of surprise, Draco went careening towards Ginny, knocking her off her feet and sending straight into the ice cold lake.

Needless to say, Draco never got to confess his feelings for a certain red head that night.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Draco asked for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that night as he sat with Ginny on the settee feeling absolutely useless.

"Draco, I'm fine," Ginny assured a frowning Draco, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "Just a little cold, is all."

"I'll put the fire on then," Draco said making his way towards the fire and tripping over his undone shoelace in his haste. Silently he cursed; he was not having a good day.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as Draco sat on the ground clutching at his ankle.

"I think I twisted my ankle," was the rather strangled reply that came from Draco.

Ten minutes later, the situation had dramatically changed. Ginny who had been hurt by her brother and pushed into the lake, accidentally of course, by Draco, was now casting a healing charm on his ankle as he lay on the couch!

"You know," Ginny said quite conversationally, "When you think that I was the one crying in desperate need to comfort, you haven't really helped. I mean, you've pushed me into the lake, and then gone and got yourself injured instead of helping me!"

_Yeah Draco, you're just hopeless! Again you fail to gain the concept of knocking her off her feet! You see, you don't actually do it!_

"I know that you idiot!" Draco blurted out in a very annoyed tone. "Oh sorry," he added quickly, seeing the look on Ginny's face, "I was talking to myself."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately," Ginny commented dryly, smiling slightly. "All better," she continued, tapping his ankle a final time with her wand.

"Thanks," Draco said, moving his legs of the settee and patting the spot next to him.

As Ginny took a seat, Draco was silently thinking over what he was going to say.

"Okay, so Ginny, we need to talk," Draco began using the infamous line.

"Sounds ominous," Ginny said lightly, "So?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, you're a Gryffindor and a Weasley, and I'm a Slytherin, not to mention a Malfoy, and the two, they don't mix, you know. But the thing is, that I really like you," Draco finished in a rush, trying not to blush.

"Draco," Ginny said softly, "I like you too."

Draco was on cloud nine. He was soaring. He was in heaven. He was happy. He was soon, to be in for the shock of his life.

"I mean," Ginny continued, "You're such a great friend!"

"Uh, so are you," Draco said hoarsely, struggling not to let the disappointment that he was feeling show. "Look it's late, perhaps we should head to bed."

There was an uncomfortable pause. "Oh, no, I mean, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Draco finished.

"No, it's okay," Ginny said quickly, "I better be going back to Gryffindor. Um, I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"Night," Draco said softly as he watched Ginny leave, his confidence and possibly ego in shreds.

* * *

When Draco was sure Ginny was far away and not likely to come back, he let out a loud train of swear words. A few minutes later, Blaise was seated on the settee as Draco began to speak of the unfortunate events that had just occurred.

"So then, I'm running towards her, because she's crying and I can see that she's really upset," Draco said feeling more and more embarrassed as he went on, "And then, I slipped over in the mud and she was standing up and I hit her, and sent her flying into the lake."

"Hmm," Blaise said, "What was that? I thought you just said that you sent her into the lake!"

"I did," Draco said slowly.

"Not the smoothest move Draco," Blaise commented, "I mean that's even worse than that time when we were nine and that girl, what was her name, oh yeah, Deeva, wanted help zipping up her dress and-"

"You aren't exactly helping," Draco pointed out tersely.

"You're loosing your touch," Blaise teased.

"Am not!" Draco shouted back.

"Prove it then," Blaise dared.

"Fine!"

"Get her to go out with you."

"What? No way! Come on Blaise be fair!"

"I was right; you are loosing your touch!"

"I'll do it," Draco said defiantly and it wasn't until later, much later that night when he lay in bed trying to sleep that he realised what a mistake he had made.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I want to thank all my reviewers who have left me comments, you've been fantastic. This chapter was a little shorter than the others and I'm sorry that it's soooo late. I had more, but I think it finished better like this. I also haven't been in the right mood for writing D/G stuff right now but hopefully the next chapter will be out in roughly a weeks time. For those of you that are having doubts about the whole 'dare' concept, please don't judge now because I can promise you that this fic won't be too cliche and predictable! Please review and I hoped you enjoyed chapter four!**

**Bye bye, for now.**

**ZabinisGirl**


End file.
